This invention relates generally to the field of postal revenue protection, and more particularly to generating postage indicia in a manner that enhances opportunities to detect counterfeiting of postage indicia.
Postage meters are well known. An important aspect of any system that includes postage meters is protection of postal revenue and prevention and deterrence of postage indicia counterfeiting. While currently available systems generally operate satisfactorily in this regard, it would be desirable to provide a postage metering system which includes increased opportunities for detecting counterfeiting of postage indicia.